Liquid crystal display devices are used in various fields and include, for example, a light shielding layer formed as a lattice. In recent years, such liquid crystal display devices have been increasingly required to achieve higher definition, and an arrangement of a light shielding layer which allows a high aperture ratio is a key to meeting this requirement.
For example, there is a well-known technique of forming a liquid crystal display device which includes a first substrate with a light shielding layer formed as stripes and a second substrate with a light shielding layer formed as stripes which are perpendicular to the direction of extension of the light shielding layer of the first substrate.
There is another well-known technique of forming a lattice-like light shielding layer including a mask with striped exposing parts extending in a first direction and a mask with striped exposing parts extending in a second direction.